EROS
by Juuna
Summary: Yuri vient de terminer son programme court, et Victor est subjugué. Plus que jamais, le patineur japonais a incarné l'Eros, ne manquant pas de rappeler des souvenirs au Russe, un an plutôt au banquet.


Hellooo~

Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de nouvelle histoire, qui plus est dans un nouveau fandom ! ^o^

Yuri ! on ice, c'est ma nouvelle obsession du moment, je n'avais jamais autant regardé et re-re-reagrdé un anime ! Et ça m'a inspiré ! Ce premier OS qui connaîtra peut être un chapitre 2 si les derniers épisodes m'inspirent autant que le 10 l'a fait ! J'ai aussi une petite idée pour un autre OS qui fonctionnerait en parallèle de celui-ci, en mode plus fluffy (et qui s'appellera Agape évidemment). Peut être un petit quelque chose en Otabek/Yurio ou avec Guang-Hong et Leo... Bref, ça fourmille après je ne sais pas si mes réalisation seront à la hauteur de mes idée (une fois de plus), on verra bien !

Bien sûr les personnages et l'histoire de Yuri! on Ice ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis qu'une insupportable groupie parmi tant d'autres... Et le rating M n'est pas la par hasard, donc homophobe et âmes sensibles, c'est à vos risques et périls !

Sur ce bonne lecture, je vous attends en bas de la page pour la review ! ;)

* * *

 **EROS**

Le tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations était assourdissant.

Yuri avait déjà fait des sans fautes sur ses programmes courts de Chine et de Russie, et son interprétation de l'Eros avait déjà considérablement évolué depuis sa danse du Katsudon _,_ mais là, il avait franchi une nouvelle étape.

Victor savait depuis lui le début qu'il avait le potentiel pour délivrer une interprétation forte de l'Éros. Il y a presque un an jour pour jour, il avait pu contempler le timide patineur japonais, toutes inhibitions levées, dans deux battles endiablées lors du gala. Voir le jeune homme habituellement introverti tenir tête à Chris en pole dance avait été un moment non seulement épique, mais aussi très révélateur.

Victor n'avait pas pu le quitter des yeux.

Sur le plan de la sensualité pur, le suisse l'emportait évidemment. Mais aux yeux du quintuple champion russe, Yuri dégageait quelque chose de plus. Plus envoûtant, plus hypnotique, plus authentique.

Oui, Chris était beau, et il le savait pertinemment. Et cette confiance en lui, sans pour autant basculer dans l'arrogance, lui permettait de faire tout ce qu'il voulait, avec ou sans alcool.

Yuri, lui, c'était autre chose. L'alcool qui courrait dans ses veines lui permettait d'oublier toute pudeur et toute prudence, révélait un trésor habituellement bien caché. Yuri avait déjà une certaine grâce sur ses patins, mais ce n'était qu'une miette de ce qu'il avait révélé ce soir-là.

La sensualité qu'il dégageait évoquait quelque chose d'innocent. Il faisait les choses comme elles lui venaient, inspirés par la musique et son corps, tous deux en harmonie. Ce n'était pas calculé, il ne le faisait pas pour plaire, il ne se posait tout simplement pas de questions. Il bougeait comme si c'était son corps qui jouait la mélodie. Et ses gestes étaient empreints d'une grâce qu'il ne mesurait certainement pas. Il y avait aussi quelque chose de l'ordre de l'abandon, dans l'inconscience de ces gestes. Là où Chris respirait la confiance, lui était dans l'oubli, dans le don de soi.

C'était quelque chose de magnifique à voir, car relevant d'une certaine rareté. On ne révèle pas son corps et son être de cette façon tous les jours. C'est quelque chose que l'on ne retrouve que dans deux situations : l'excès d'alcool, et le sexe.

Ce soir, à Barcelone, sa danse pour le programme court de la finale évoquait plus que jamais cet Eros, que Victor avait entre-aperçu, et rêvait de retrouver. Oui, il avait été subjugué déjà à cette époque. Et de nouveau ce soir, par son patineur plein de surprise.

Et la chaleur qui l'empoignait alors que son disciple se jetait dans ses bras étaient sans précédents. Il le serra fort contre lui, possessivement. Son « charme porte bonheur » brillait de mille feux sous les projecteurs braqués sur eux, et comme depuis la veille, cette vue faisait fondre son cœur de bonheur. Oui, il aimait voir sa bague de fiançailles. Et il adorait sentir le corps athlétique de son Yuri pressé contre le sien, encore haletant après l'effort de sa prestation. Ces sensations le grisaient et lui en évoquaient d'autres potentielles, si seulement il y avait moins de monde autour.

La chaleur qui l'habitait ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Même quand ils s'écartèrent pour libérer l'accès à la glace et attendre les scores, loin de diminuer, elle semblait être attisée. La distance qui les séparait semblait remplie d'une tension, d'une force magnétique, que le Russe ne pouvait pas balayer de ses pensées. Le sourire radieux et les étincelles qui brillaient dans les yeux noisette qu'il aimait tant y jouaient sûrement.

Les notes tombèrent. 116,78. La joie, les applaudissements. Une nouvelle étreinte, où chacun serrait fort l'autre dans ses bras. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent.

Yuri remarqua alors la lueur dans le regard de l'homme qui était plus que jamais devenu le centre de sa vie. Et il rougit.

Tout le monde avait beau le charrier sur son absence d'expérience amoureuse, il n'en comprenait pas moins de quoi il retournait.

C'était un développement inattendu qu'avait pris leur relation. Victor était son idole depuis l'enfance, aussi beau qu'inaccessible. Puis il avait débarqué dans sa vie. En chair et en os, pas juste un poster, en déclarant devenir son coach. Il avait pris une place tout à fait singulière dans son existence. Idole, coach, complice… Pas ami. Yuri n'arrivait pas à dire ami pour Victor. Car en toute honnêteté, il savait que c'était différent. Il n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Déjà, sur la plage de Hasetsu, il n'avait pas voulu définir en un seul mot leur relation. Les choses telles qu'elles étaient lui convenaient, et vouloir les enfermer dans un cadre équivalait pour lui à les dénaturer.

Mais il avait bien vu l'évolution qui s'était faite au cours des huit derniers mois… dans leur relation et dans ses propres sentiments. Il savait où cela les mènerait, mais il préférait ne pas trop y penser, se satisfaisant de savoir que le regard de Victor était à lui. Il s'en contentait.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

L'incendie dans les prunelles de Victor était contagieux, et ses propres joues, encore échauffées par les efforts fournis dans son programme quelques minutes plutôt, reprirent en teinte et en température. Son cher coach appuya son front contre le sien, sans rien dire, sans le quitter des yeux, et attrapa sa main droite pour la porter à ses lèvres, embrassant l'annulaire qui portait sa bague.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce geste mais dans la tension de l'instant… L'éclat de l'anneau, l'intensité du regard échangé modifiait l'alchimie, décuplant l'impact de ce baisemain. La caresse des lèvres sur ses doigt était très douce. Et cette fois-ci un irrépressible frisson le parcouru, avant d'aller loger dans ses entrailles une curieuse impression entre la chaleur et le tiraillement.

Bien sûr, il fallut que ce moment magique prit fin. Ils quittèrent les sièges, répondirent aux journalistes. Mais Victor ne lâcha pas sa main, et Yuri n'aurait pas voulu qu'il le fasse. L'étincelle ne les avait pas quittés, et au contraire, le feu prenait même plutôt bien.

Alors aussitôt que les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers la piste et le candidat suivant, le russe l'entraîna sans attendre loin de l'agitation.

Leur chambre d'hôtel était bien trop loin, et l'envie qui les dévoraient bien trop pressante. Alors pour disposer d'un peu d'intimité, il ne restait plus que les toilettes.

Le coach les mena en dehors de la zone fourmillante d'activités, dans un coin où il restait des loges inutilisées et leurs sanitaires, déserts. Le cadre n'était pas idyllique, mais de toute façon, rien ne comptait plus pour eux que la chaleur de leurs mains jointes et ce courant magnétique qui allait et venait entre leurs deux corps.

Et aussitôt la porte refermée et verrouillée, Yuri se retrouva épinglée entre elle et Victor. Et son entraîneur n'embrassa pas sa main cette fois.

Ce n'était que leur troisième baiser, et il se démarquait des deux autres. Le premier, après son programme libre en Chine était, spontané, surprenant, une révélation. Le deuxième, la veille au soir de retour à l'hôtel, était tendre, calme, révérencieux et protecteur.

Celui-ci s'inscrivait dans un tout autre registre. Fougueux, passionné, brûlant… et contagieux, car Yuri sentait aussi la fièvre monter en lui. Son état d'esprit Eros était encore frais en lui et prit le dessus, répondant avidement à Victor, n'hésitant pas à agripper son fiancé pour le tirer encore un peu plus à lui, répondant hardiment au baiser, glissant une main jusque dans ses fins cheveux argentés. Réjouis face à temps d'enthousiasme, son vis à vis ne tarda pas attraper les hanches qui s'offraient à lui, plaquant un peu plus leurs deux corps, et leurs bassins particulièrement.

Yuri hoqueta, il sentait maintenant clairement le désir de son partenaire contre le sien. Alors tout en continuant à l'embrasser, et allant même jusqu'à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avant de la happer avec gourmandise, Victor commença des mouvements de bassins très suggestifs. Le Japonais gémit à ce contact, et reproduisit immédiatement le geste, excitant un peu plus son coach.

La passion et l'intensité de l'instant, ce baiser, les sensations grisantes qui affolaient leurs cœur et leurs sens, les laissaient le souffle erratique. Le manque d'air et l'excès d'hormones leur faisaient tourner la tête.

Leurs bassins continuaient de danser l'un contre l'autre, les soupirs et les gémissements résonnaient dans la pièce vide, avec une intensité et une cadence déjà croissante.

Évidemment, dans un tel état, leurs vêtements leurs collaient à la peau, de moins en moins confortable et surtout de plus en plus étroits. Victor pris l'initiative en dézippant le sweat du patineur. Un déshabillage complet ne serait pas évident, les costumes n'étaient pas prévus pour être pratique dans ce genre d'activité.

Il poussa la veste de survêtement sur les épaules de Yuri, obligeant celui-ci à le lâcher le temps de l'opération, puis la laissa tomber. Aussitôt il continua en s'attaquant à la fermeture dans le dos du costume. Heureusement, le vêtement qu'il connaissait bien ne lui résista pas, mais il ne chercha pas à l'ôter complètement, se contentant de révéler seulement le torse convoité pour le moment.

Il enleva rapidement ses gants, les abandonna sans une pensée, pour pouvoir sentir sous la pulpe de ses doigts la peau lisse et pâle de son fiancé. Le petit porcelet avait bien laissé place au beau prince sensuel, car sous ses mains, c'était les muscles d'un athlète que Victor sentait, et des frissons qui glissaient sous l'épiderme au gré du parcours de ses doigts.

Alors que sa paume plaquée remontait sur le torse de Yuri, un gémissement plus appuyé échappa à sa victime quand il passa sur l'un des tétons. Il sourit alors contre la bouche qu'il dévorait, et répéta son geste, avec le même satisfaisant résultat.

— Ah… Victor…

Entendre son prénom dans ce contexte, avec cette voix débordant d'érotisme le fit frissonner et son désir monta encore d'un cran. C'est avec une ardeur redoublée qu'il attaqua les lèvres déjà rosie, les mordillant avant de glisser entre celle-ci à la recherche de la langue de son Japonais.

Yuri lui, envoûté par la sensualité de l'instant et les étincelles de plaisir qui couraient le long de ses nerfs, accentua la pression de son bassin sur celui de son coach, désespérant de trouver un soulagement à cette tension qui le possédait, à la fois si plaisante et relevant de la torture. Le contact des mains de Victor sur sa peau brûlante lui apportait une certaine satisfaction, mais ce n'était pas assez, il voulait plus de contact peau à peau. Alors ses mains, qui agrippait le dos de son partenaire, parfois caressantes, parfois griffantes, changèrent d'objectif et commencèrent à retirer la veste du costume 3 pièces.

Victor relâcha ses lèvres, surpris et amusé à la fois. Il coopéra volontiers au retrait du vêtement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, appréciant de voir sa moitié prendre des initiatives. Voyant cela, le concerné se sentit obligé de se justifier :

— Tu es trop habillé… Je veux…

— Tu veux… Quoi ?

Profitant de l'embarras de son patineur vraiment trop mignon, Victor fit redescendre ses mains, et les glissa dans le sous-vêtement du Japonais, pour empoigner amoureusement ses fesses.

Yuri hoqueta de surprise et se cambra un peu plus. Voulait-il le rendre fou ?

Oui probablement. Car il pétrissait maintenant fermement sa prise. Jamais encore on ne l'avait touché de cette manière, de façon aussi intime. La chaleur qui le consumait augmenta de nouveau. Mais quand il s'accrocha pour ne pas perdre pied, il regretta à nouveau de ne sentir que de l'étoffe sous ses doigts.

— Alors que veux-tu Yuri ?

Victor avait pris une voix lascive pour susurrer ses paroles, et eu l'effet escompté. Yuri rougit de plus belle avant de bafouiller, entre deux marques de plaisir :

— Ta peau… Han ! Je-je veux toucher ta peau, Victor~

L'interpellé recula un peu son visage pour admirer l'expression de Yuri à ce moment-là. Ses yeux brillants, les pupilles dilatées, ses cheveux encore tirés en arrière —quoique un peu défait maintenant—, son front où perlait un peu de sueur, et ses lèvres entrouvertes, d'un rouge vif à présent. Ô oui, il avait trouvé l'incarnation de l'Eros en lui.

Son Eros _à lui_ , et toujours plein de surprise, comme à cet instant où il l'étonna une nouvelle fois en saisissant sa cravate pour l'attirer, et joindre de nouveaux leurs lèvres, dans un baiser bref mais exigeant. Ayant repris confiance, Yuri affirma de nouveau :

— Je veux sentir ta peau contre moi Victor.

— Tout ce que tu veux mon amour...

Le plus jeune utilisa une fois de plus la cravate pour embrasser encore son coach, qui appréciait vraiment de voir son fiancé aussi réceptif et entreprenant. Le baiser, cette fois dominé par le patineur, était passionné bien que maladroit. Mais délicieux ainsi. Se laissant faire, l'entraîneur continua de jouer avec la peau douce et claire sous ses mains. Il laissa ses ongles glisser sur l'épiderme fragile, assez pour laisser de petites marques, mais sans douleur. Yuri gémit un peu plus fort, relâchant enfin sa bouche sous l'effet conjugué de la surprise et du plaisir. Victor en profita pour reprendre la parole.

— Alors qu'attends-tu pour me déshabiller ?

Yuri mit quelques secondes avant que son esprit ne soit suffisamment concentré pour reprendre le fil de la conversation. Il rougit d'abord, puis hocha de la tête, déterminé.

Et pourtant ses mains tremblaient légèrement quand il entreprit de desserrer et de faire glisser la cravate jusqu'au sol. Puis il s'attaqua aux boutons du veston d'abord, puis de la chemise ensuite. Au fur et à mesure ses mouvements gagnaient en assurance et en efficacité, particulièrement quand il fut récompensé de ses efforts par la vision de la peau blanche qu'il dévoilait petit à petit. Quand il eut vaincu le dernier bouton, c'est avec une certaine avidité que ses lèvres vinrent se poser au niveau des clavicules, appréciant la douceur du contact. Ses mains, elles, se faufilèrent sous les pans du vêtement, savourant d'abord le grain fin et lisse de la peau qu'il pouvait enfin explorer. Puis elles remontèrent en repoussant le tissu des larges épaules, et accompagnèrent la chute des deux vêtements retirés d'un seul coup en redescendant le long des bras de l'entraîneur.

Pendant tout le processus, Victor n'avait pas quitté son amant des yeux, dévorant avec avidité ses moindres expressions. Ce mélange de timidité et d'érotisme, d'appréhension et d'envie, et de détermination. Pendant la bataille contre les boutons, il s'était contenté de flatter les flancs de son partenaire pour l'encourager doucement, puis l'avait docilement relâché le temps d'ôter les manches de sa chemise, se délectant du contact des lèvres qui vinrent explorer sa peau.

Mais aussitôt libéré de ses vêtements, les grandes mains blanches étaient revenues prendre possession de ce corps qu'il désirait. Il les fit glisser sur le torse offert, passant avec un peu plus d'insistance sur ses tétons érigés. En réponse, il sentit les dents du Japonais mordiller son épaule, et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Puis ses mains continuèrent sur le ventre musclé et saisirent de nouveau ses hanches, laissant les ongles taquiner l'épiderme.

Quand la bouche de Yuri partie jouer sur le côté de son cou, le russe n'y tint plus et laissa ses mains retrouver le véritable objet de leurs convoitises, les fesses douces et musclés de sa moitié. Puis il l'attira possessivement contre lui, mettant en contact complet leurs deux torses.

Yuri hoqueta de nouveau, et Victor en profita pour reprendre sa bouche d'assaut. En même temps, une de ses mains relâcha sa prise pour glisser de long de sa hanche, jusqu'à atteindre le renflement avant, et s'en saisir.

Sous le coup des sensations, le Japonais brisa de nouveau le baiser et ferma les yeux en basculant sa tête en arrière contre la porte, tout en gémissant de plus belle. Victorieux, le Russe continua ses mouvements, s'enivrant du chapelet de sons compromettants qui sortaient de cette bouche délicieuse.

Yuri s'accrocha aux épaules de son coach pour ne pas tomber, car il lui semblait que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui.

Jamais il n'avait été touché ici.

Bien sûr, adolescent, il avait quelques fois laissé ses mains le soulager, mais la plupart du temps, il était bien trop concentré sur le patinage ou bien trop épuisé par ses entraînements pour se laisser aller aux hormones de son âge. Et être touché par quelqu'un, et quelqu'un qu'on aime de surcroît, n'avait rien à voir avec ces maigres expériences.

L'intimité du contact, ses réactions corporelles incontrôlables, et les étincelles de plaisir qui inondaient son être étaient sans pareilles. Jamais il n'avait connu ça. Et la puissance de ce qu'il découvrait le laissait sans le souffle.

Des vagues d'extase montaient l'une après l'autre, grignotant chacune un peu plus sa raison. Il oubliait où il était, pourquoi, et qu'ils risquaient d'être entendu. Il oubliait demain, et hier. Le moment présent balayait tout ça. Et dans son esprit, il ne restait plus que cette tempête de désirs et de plaisir, et un nom, celui de Victor. Il le répétait d'ailleurs régulièrement entre deux gémissements, pour le grand plaisir du concerné, qui aimait entendre cette voix l'appeler.

Mais Victor allait devoir calmer un petit peu le jeu s'il voulait le faire durer, car tout dans le corps de son amant criait l'approche de l'orgasme. Et s'il se repaissait avec beaucoup de satisfaction du pouvoir qu'il pouvait exercer sur son cher et tendre, une certaine partie de son anatomie exigeait une expérience plus… mutuelle.

Alors il avait une petite idée. Non, en vrai il en avait plein, mais la plupart devraient attendre encore un petit peu.

Sa main délaissa donc l'érection de son fiancé pour revenir attraper son postérieur. Sans laisser le temps à Yuri de protester, il ravit de nouveau ses lèvres, pour un baiser enflammé, tout en profitant de sa prise ferme pour venir frotter son désir contre celui de son homme. C'était agréable bien sûr, mais pas suffisant. Alors il attrapa doucement les mains de Yuri, pour les amener au niveau de sa ceinture. Cessant le baiser quelques secondes, le patineur regarda ses mains avant de rougir plus intensément.

Il commença alors à défaire la ceinture de son coach, qui, satisfait, repris ses caresses. Les doigts du russe remontèrent le long des bras, pour venir englober ses épaules. Une main remonta alors encore un peu pour se perdre dans les mèches brunes tandis que l'autre redescendit le long de sa colonne, effleurant, massant ou griffant tendrement les muscles sur son passage. Il sentit avec satisfaction sa ceinture être enfin débouclée, puis rapidement le bouton et la fermeture de son pantalon connurent un sort équivalent. Il y eu un alors un instant d'hésitation. Soucieux d'encourager son poulain, Victor calma le ton de ses mains, et embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse le cou dégagé. Yuri soupira de plaisir, s'accordant quelques secondes pour profiter de la douceur prodiguée.

C'était Victor, avec lui tout irait bien.

Et il envoya ses appréhensions voir ailleurs s'il y était.

Il effleura d'abord doucement l'objet de son attention, au travers du boxer encore en place. Victor se raidi un peu mais continua ses tendres embrassades d'encouragement. Alors Yuri recommença sa caresse. Puis encore. Puis encore, avec un peu plus d'insistance. Victor soupira. Le japonais sentait monter en lui une certaine satisfaction à l'idée de tout le bien qu'il pouvait procurer à celui qu'il aimait. Et cette pensée le galvanisa. Alors il commença à le caresser d'une main beaucoup plus sure, appréciant la forme sous ses doigts malgré le contact encore indirecte. Cette fois-ci Victor émit un son de gorge profond et appréciateur. Le cœur du Japonais s'emballa.

Il était le seul qui pouvait produire ce son, qui avait le droit de le toucher ainsi, et de l'entendre. Et il voulait en entendre plus. Alors il baissa les vêtements devenu gênant, pour contempler, et toucher le sexe de son fiancé. Il obtint de nouveau ce son de gorge profond et animal qui à lui seul envoyait des frissons le long de son épine dorsale. Il multiplia alors les mouvements de ses mains, et obtint un nombre proportionnel de grognements et de soupirs. Rapidement les dents de Victor vinrent taquiner la peau de son cou, et les tendres baisers déposés se muèrent en petites morsures et suçons, qui ne faisaient qu'exciter encore plus le jeune patineur. Quand une main revint flatter son entrejambe, Yuri grogna de plaisir à son tour, se mordant même la lèvre pour ne pas monter trop en décibel.

Tout semblait conspirer à lui faire perdre la tête. L'œuvre de la bouche du Russe sur son cou, le contact intime et électrisant de ses mains, la chaleur de leur corps pressés, et le pouvoir qu'il avait sur l'élu de son cœur, l'enivrait bien plus que toutes les coupes de champagne sur terre. Il aurait voulu que les choses durent ainsi pour toujours, et en même temps il sentait que la montée en flèche de plaisir dans son corps allait bientôt arriver à son apogée. Victor lui-même semblait de plus en plus près, accompagnant le travail de ses mains avec de suggestifs mouvements de reins.

— V-Victor...ha... Je n'en peux pl~han…

— Moi aussi, Yuri…

La main du Russe fit encore quelques va-et-vient sur son sexe, avant de ralentir.

— … Mais il est encore trop tôt, prolongeons un peu…

La phrase susurrée au creux de son oreille le fit frémir. Il ralentit lui aussi sa main pendant que Victor mordillait de façon taquine le réceptacle de ses derniers mots. Puis la bouche délaissa son lobe pour revenir prendre ses lèvres.

La passion était toujours là, mais tempérée l'espace d'un instant, la tendresse reprenant les devants. Une pause pour repartir de plus belle.

Yuri et Victor laissèrent leurs bras remonter pour s'étreindre, le japonais accroché aux épaules de son fiancé, le russe entourant sa carrure. Collés, ils pouvaient sentirent réciproquement leurs cœurs cogner dans la cage thoracique de l'autre. Le baiser se prolongea encore un moment, avant qu'ils ne se séparent un peu pour reprendre leur souffle. Le coach laissa alors ses mains glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elles prennent en coupe le visage de son protégé.

— Yuri tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je voudrais pouvoir t'emmener au septième ciel en ne faisait qu'un avec toi, mais pour des raisons évidentes, ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui… Par contre j'ai une petite idée qui pourrait être assez intéressante. Tu me fais confiance ?

Son jeune patineur, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, hocha de la tête sans ciller et avec un petit sourire, prouvant que oui, sa confiance était totale. Cela toucha particulièrement Victor, profondément ému de se voir ainsi gratifié. Il embrassa de nouveau très tendrement celui qui trouvait toujours le moyen de chambouler son cœur, avant de finalement prendre ses mains pour l'emmener quelques pas plus loin, face à la série de lavabo. Là il prit place derrière lui, et l'entoura de ses bras, avant de chercher à capter son regard dans le petit miroir en face d'eux. Une fois que ce fut fait, et voyant l'air un peu perplexe du plus jeune, il prit la parole :

— Regarde comme tu es beau Yuri. Tu as beaucoup travaillé et aujourd'hui, ton Eros était sublime. Tu m'as captivé tu sais, jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait autant hypnotisé. Jamais plus je ne pourrais détourner mon regard de toi. Tu m'as rendu fou tout à l'heure. Vois comme tu _es_ Eros à cet instant...

Le brun, qui avait rougi tout à long du discours prononcé, fixa encore quelques secondes ce regard bleu céruléen qui lui souriait avec amour, avant de suivre l'injonction qui lui était faite.

Une partie des mèches qu'il avait soigneusement discipliné en arrière une heure plutôt retombaient maintenant sur son front. Ses yeux noisette étaient humides et brillants. Ses joues et ses oreilles cramoisie, à force d'émotions et de chaleur. Son corps, en partie visible dans la petite glace, était couvert de petites gouttes de sueur. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait puis reculait au rythme encore rapide de sa respiration. Et sous ses côtes il sentait son cœur battre de façon encore intense, bien que un peu plus apaisé que cinq minutes plutôt. Et il y avait aussi ses tétons, roses et dressés par l'excitation qui le tenaillait toujours. Les mains de Victor, à la peau encore plus claire que la sienne reposait sur ses épaules. Il avait de la carrure, mais pas autant que son partenaire russe.

Curieusement son aspect actuel était un mélange de son personnage sur la glace, et de ce qu'il était tous les jours. Il s'était peu à peu familiarisé avec l'idée, mais maintenant il l'acceptait vraiment. C'était une part de lui. Pas juste un personnage, mais un véritable aspect de sa personne que Victor avait patiemment mis a nu. Il retrouva alors les yeux bleus qu'il aimait tant.

— Merci Victor. Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Et il prit la main blanche sur son épaule droite pour la porter à ses lèvres et embrasser l'annuaire, dans un clin d'œil au geste que le Russe avait déjà fait. Un air de surprise se peignit sur les traits du coach, avant qu'il serre encore plus dans ses bras son patineur et vienne blottir son visage entre la nuque et l'épaule de ce dernier.

— Yuri pourrais-tu éviter de faire fondre mon cœur de façon aussi soudaine ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir survivre longtemps à ce rythme...

Le japonais pris au dépourvu ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou chercher à le rassurer. Heureusement Victor releva rapidement les yeux, amusé.

— Mon adorable petit Katsudon…

Et sur-ce, il entreprit de recouvrir sa nuque de baisers, en même temps que ses mains se remirent en mouvement pour parcourir le torse complètement dévoilé et offert. Sa main droite remonta tout de même assez rapidement pour venir taquiner un de ces boutons de chair si sensible.

La température remonta rapidement pour Yuri ainsi touché. Ne sachant où mettre ses mains, Yuri s'appuya sur les meubles vasques devant. Son amant en profita pour modifier légèrement leurs positions incitant Yuri à prendre plus appui sur ses bras pendant qu'il collait son bassin contre le postérieur mit en valeur. La posture était terriblement explicite, ce qui n'échappa pas au patineur japonais, alors divisé entre gêne et excitation. Mais le Russe ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir outre mesure, continuant de laisser ses mains divaguer, particulièrement attentives à venir taquiner régulièrement les tétons, pendant que sa bouche, elle, s'occupait toujours dans la zone si sensuelle entre le cou et l'épaule.

Mais quand il tourna légèrement la tête pour embrasser plus l'arrière de la nuque, ils furent tous deux surpris par une réaction _a priori_ disproportionnée. Quand les lèvres effleurèrent cette nouvelle zone, Yuri ne put retenir un petit cri à la fois lascif et surprit, et un long frisson le parcouru.

Bon sang ! Il avait l'impression que Victor avait appuyé directement sur l'extrémité d'un nerf qui descendait directement… Là. Le coach renouvela l'opération, avec un résultat tout aussi probant.

— Oho… Je crois que je viens de faire une découverte très intéressante…

Alors avec application, Victor testa patiemment cette zone sensible. Il embrassa toute cette nuque offerte à lui, tantôt de façon légère, tantôt appuyée, tantôt mordillant, léchant, suçotant la peau à cet endroit. Il comptait bien mémoriser pour l'avenir les zones et les stimulations qui fonctionnaient le mieux pour son protégé.

Yuri perdait pied. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un endroit aussi anodin aurait pu lui faire ressentir ça ! Son souffle et son cœur avait repris leurs courses folles, et il devait faire des efforts monumentaux pour contrôler sa voix. Et c'était sans parler de son érection, qui avait repris une vigueur nouvelle et commençait à pulser. Le coach attentionné s'en aperçu, et laissa une de ses mains descendre jusqu'à l'aine de son bien aimé pour lui procurer encore plus de plaisir. Cette fois-ci, Yuri perdit complètement le contrôle de sa voix, et se cambra par réflexe, appuyant de ce fait sur le sexe de son fiancé. Victor ne put pas non plus contenir le gémissement qui lui venait après un tel contact. Alors de sa deuxième main, il fit descendre un peu plus la combinaison et le boxer de son promis.

Leurs nerfs laissés à fleur de peau un peu plus tôt prenaient leurs revanche, les à emmenant encore plus loin dans cet univers intérieur de lave et de feu.

Ils étaient presque étourdis et déstabilisés par ce qui montait en eux. Même Victor, qui pourtant avait un peu plus d'expérience. Dans l'action, une bonne partie de leurs poids conjugués reposait sur Yuri, qui n'aurait pu tenir debout sans le support du meuble d'évier, auquel il s'accrochait désespérément. Et ses bras tremblaient sous le coup de l'émotion et de l'effort. Mais c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'intéressait car son attention était monopolisée par ce qui se passait maintenant dans son bas ventre.

C'était un nœud, un enchevêtrement de sensations, mêlant chaleur et tiraillements, à la fois merveilleuses et insupportables. L'attente enivrante du désir et la satisfaction du plaisir, si contradictoires, ne faisait plus qu'une. Il souhaitait que ça ne s'arrête jamais, que cette incroyable ivresse se prolonge encore et encore. Et pourtant il commençait à supplier à haute voix qu'il ne pouvait plus.

Leur rythme jusque là fluide, perdit en élégance, mais pas en vitesse. Victor remonta la main qui ne caressait pas le sexe tendu du patineur sur le cœur de celui-ci. Afin de pouvoir sentir sous ses doigts le tambourinement à tout rompre qui ressemblait à s' y méprendre à celui derrière ses propres côtes.

– V-victor... han.. je n' en peux plus... je vais...

– Chuuuut... attend moi encore un petit peu mon amour... ha ! Juste un petit peu encore...

Yuri déglutit difficilement sa salive, essayant de reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur sa respiration. Oui, ensemble ça serait mieux, il fallait qu' il tienne encore juste un peu...

– Yuri... regarde moi...

Le japonais obéit et leurs regard se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter dans le miroir qui leur faisait face. L'intensité du moment et les émotions poignantes qu'il voyait dans ces yeux bleus qu'il adorait mirent sa maîtrise de soi à rude épreuve.

Heureusement, son self contrôle ne fut pas éprouvé trop longtemps, et rapidement son partenaire augmenta encore la cadence et la pression de son toucher, emmenant le patineur toujours plus haut, jusqu'à ce que le monde devienne soudainement blanc, et qu'il ne reste plus rien d' autre dans son esprit que l'image de leur reflet, et surtout de Victor, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, dans une expression que Yuri n'avait encore jamais vu.

Il leur fallu quelques dizaines de secondes encore pour reprendre contact avec la réalité, où ils étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, tremblants, leurs respiration encore erratiques. Après avoir repris quelque peu leur souffle, Victor redressa Yuri en le tirant contre lui, embrassa sa tempe, avant le l'aider à se retourner pour lui faire face. Encore groggy, le brun se laissa faire volontiers, ayant tout juste la force de glisser ses bras autour de la taille de son fiancé. Son visage fut prit en coupe, les pouces allant et venant délicatement sur ses joues, et ses lèvres furent doucement capturées.

Le baiser était chaste, juste une caresse légère, révérencieuse. Une douce chaleur enveloppa le cœur du japonais, différente de celle qui les avaient poussés dans les folies de la passion. C'était du réconfort à l'état pur, l'assurance d'être aimé et protégé, un des plus grands bonheurs qui puissent exister. Le patineur sentit des larmes d'émotions perler dans ses yeux, et il serra son coach plus fort contre lui. Victor s'en aperçu, et essuya gentiment les quelques gouttes salées, avant de venir embrasser le nez, le front et les paupières closes de sa moitié.

– Je t'aime Victor, tu es le seul avec qui je me sens si bien... je veux que tu restes pour toujours à mes cotés...

La voix de Yuri tremblait alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, et pourtant il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui. Il sentait sans le voir l'anneau autour de son propre doigt, et son jumeau contre sa joue, symboles de leur lien et de leur engagement. Et il était heureux.

– Moi aussi Yuri, comment pourrais-je me passer de toi ? Tu as redonné du sens a ma vie quand j'étais perdu. Je ne voudrais personne d'autre comme fiancé !

Il revint cueillir sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser plein de tendresse, scellant ces paroles dans leurs cœurs.

* * *

Et voilà !

Oui, la fin est fluffy et dégouline un peu beaucoup le chamallow, je sais, mais que voulez vous c'est plus fort que moi !

Bien sûr, n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, et si jamais vous voulez être prévenue de la probable suite, mettez l'histoire dans vos alertes !


End file.
